battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MG 131
The (German: Machinegun 131) or MG 131 is a heavy machine gun designed by Rheinmetall-Borsig in 1938 and was produced from 1940 to 1945 by Nazi Germany during World War I. It was one of the lightest heavy machine guns available at the time, and was chambered in HE 13x64mmB rounds. Its rate of fire was 900 rounds per minute and was mounted on various vehicles such as the Ju-88, as well as deployed as turreted weapons in infantry battles. Battlefield Heroes In Battlefield Heroes, there are three machine guns that are based on the MG 131, being specific variants of The Uber Backscratcher, the Rudi's Uber Ridiculous, and the Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful. The Uber Backscratcher The Uber Backscratcher is an uber weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army The Super Cheeser. A pilfered variant of The Uber Backscratcher is also available to the Royal Army. This variant of The Backscratcher has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 6% instead of 2.5%. The Uber Backscratcher is statistically identical to the Specialist's Tier 1 PKM. BFH The Uber Backscratcher Icon.png|The icon for The Uber Basckscratcher. BFH The Uber Backscratcher Stats.png|Stats of The Uber Backscratcher. Golden Uber Backscratcher The Golden Uber Backscratcher is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2012 update. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Golden Super Cheeser. To obtain the Golden Uber Backscratcher, a player must have purchased a jersey of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during . Rudi's Uber Ridiculous Rudi's Uber Ridiculous is an uber weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Maxwell's Super Machinegun. A pilfered variant of the Rudi's Uber Ridiculous is also available to the Royal Army. This variant of the Rudi's Ridiculous has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 7% instead of 3%. The Rudi's Uber Ridiculous is statistically identical to the Scoped Arctic PKM, barring the addition of a scope. BFH Rudi's Uber Ridiculous Icon.png|The icon for the Rudi's Uber Ridculous. BFH Rudi's Uber Ridiculous Stats.png|Stats of the Rudis' Uber Ridiculous. Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful The Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful is an uber weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes. It is available to the Gunner class of the National Army. It is the counterpart of the Royal Army Bernie's Super Bone Chewer. A pilfered variant of the Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful is also available to the Royal Army. This variant of the Wolfgang's Wonderful has a higher critical hit chance than the regular variant, at 8% instead of 3%. The Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful is statistically identical to the PKM. BFH Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful Icon.png|The icon for the Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful. BFH Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful Poster.png|Release poster for the Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful. BFH Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful Stats.png|The stats for the Wolfgang's Uber Wonderful. Cost Gallery BFH National Uber Machinegun Render.png|The render of the National uber machine guns. Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:Machine Guns of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta Category:Battlefield Heroes: Winter Armistice